ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Incursean War Arc
The Incurseans The Incurseans are a frog-like species from a planet that was accidentaly destroyed by a Warrior wielding Ascalon. Since then the Incurseans have been roaming space in spaceships conquering other planets. First Encounter The Incurseans make their debut in the episode X = Ben + 2. In the episode the daughter of the Incursean Emperor Milleous is kidnapped. The daughter's name is Attea. Sevenseven kidnapped her for the ransom. The Incurseans are shown to be vicious and destroy Pluto, threatening to do the same with Earth if Attea is not returned. Attea does return, and reveals that she has promised to pay Sevenseven double the amount of ransom if he helps Attea to overthrow Milleous. Attea and Sevenseven however are defeated by Ben (Who just had a mind-blowing exprience with Alien X, his newest alien) as Swampfire, Gwen and Kevin. Milleous then thanks the team for the effort and promises to leave Earth alone. Business with Simian and Argit In Simian Says, at the end of the episode it is seen that Simian took the DNA Repair Guns and sold them to the Incurseans. The reason for the Incurseans to buy the guns is unclear. In So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies Milleous hires Argit to get the Anihilaarg from a Contemelia ship. Argit meets Ben, Rook and the Vreedle Brothers aboard the ship. Argit eventually escapes with the Anihilaarg intending to double-cross the Incurseans and the Incurseans follow Argit down to Earth aboard their ship, with Rook, Ben and the Vreedle Brothers tagging along. The brawl continues to a Smoothy store where the Anihilaarg is accidentally activated and it destroys the entire universe. Ben as Alien X however re-creates the universe and thinking that the Anihilaarg is a dud, the Incurseans leave. Their Galactic Conquest The Incurseans are the major antagonists of the third arc of Ben 10: Omniverse. In this arc, Attea is back as Milleous's general and the Incurseans plot to take over the entire galaxy. Destruction of Peptos XI In Tummy Trouble, Ben and Rook are flying in space on the Proto-TRUK, making their way to Peptos XI, where the Gourmands live. Suddenly while aboard they are attacked by the Incurseans. Ben wonders what they might be doing and he turns into Big Chill to fight them. Ben and Rook in the ensuing fight crash down to Peptos XI where they find the Gourmands fighting an army of Incurseans. Ben turns into Echo Echo and using his Wall of Sound he defeats the Incurseans. The Merk Upchuck leader and Perk Upchuck leader start arguing about what to do about their Queen who has been kidnapped by the Incurseans and whether they should execute Plan Omega or not. The Murk Upchuck leader decides to take an army and rescue the queen with Ben agreeing whereas the Perk Upchuck leader decides to face the Incurseans head on with Rook agreeing. They go their separate ways with Ben and the Murk army invading the Incursean main ship where Attea has held the Queen hostage. Meanwhile Rook and the Perk army start facing the Incurseans as Rook and Ben start thinking that they should have listened to each other. While the Perk army is fighting the Incurseans, Rook notices a black tank rolling up and then he sees Ben as Kickin Hawk aboard the Proto-TRUK with Attea tagging along. Ben transforms into Water Hazard and manages to defeat Attea while Rook destroys an Incursean tank. The Murk and Perk armies now united as their queen is back fight ruthlessly and force the Incurseans to retreat. The queen commands the Gourmands to execute plan Omega which is revealed to be eating up their own planet and then going to a new planet. Meanwhile, Attea lies to Milleous telling him that Peptos XI was destroyed on her orders so as to send a message throughout the entire galaxy. Milleous is happy at this and prepares for his other plans. Attempt at assassinating Vilgax In Vilgax Must Croak, the Incurseans plan to take over Vilgaxia, Vilgax's homeworld. But for this they must first assassinate Vilgax and so Milleous sends Attea to capture Vilgax and execute him. Attea hires Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight to help her. Meanwhile Ben, Rook and the Alpha Squad are escorting Vilgax to Incarcecon, which has been emptied because of Vilgax . Their spaceship is attacked and they crash at Incarceon. Ben starts beating up Vilgax and accuses him of foul play though Vilgax denies. Suddenly, Attea arrives with the mercenaries and they start shooting lasers at Vilgax, Ben, Rook, Hobble and the rest of the Alpha squad. Ben and Vilgax team up together and escape from the Incurseans though they are still stranded on Incarceon. Vilgax and Ben have a heated argument with each other which culminates with Attea and Eighteight finding them and attacking them. Vilgax convinces Ben to release him from his shock manacles so that he could help to fight the Incurseans. However, Vilgax is quick enough to double-cross Ben and escapes through the chute leaving Ben to deal with Attea and Eighteight. Ben manages to escape by using Terraspin and finds Vilgax running frantically. He reactivates the shock manacles and Vilgax is now once again a prisoner. As they head to the other rooms they find Attea along with all the mercenaries and she gloats how the plumbers have been killed by her henchmen. However, Rook and the Alpha squad are safe and together with Ben start battling Attea. Attea decides to use a Techadon Dissipator to blow everyone away. However, when she fires it at Ben, Vilgax comes in the way, saving Ben. Ben turns into Gravattack and manages to defeat Attea and he turns back into his human form glad that everything went okay. Suddenly, Vilgax shocks Ben revealing that his heroic act of saving him was a ruse so that he could become free from the shock manacles. When Ben wakes up, he is informed by Max that Vilgax tried to steal the Omnitrix but when he saw Attea and the mercenaries stirring, he fled from the scene. Ben is disappointed as he let Vilgax, Attea and the mercenaries get away but Max tries to cheer him up. Meanwhile, Attea contacts Milleous and Milleous tells her that because of her failed attempt at assassinating Vilgax the people of Vilgaxia put up a fight and they had to flee. He warns Attea of not failing him again with Attea scowling. Plumbers' Rescue Mission Category:Story Arcs Category:Article stubs